


Is that you, Tuxedo Mask?

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Age Appropriate [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi has a big heart, but sometimes she doesn't quite get it.</p>
<p>This is just a short, dumb thing that caught my fancy when the trailer for season 3 dropped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that you, Tuxedo Mask?

Bunhead stopped dead in her tracks, the echo of her clicking heels muting as her heart stopped. The atmosphere changed, causing the two women before her to feel unsettled, the night’s sky itself falling uncomfortably silent. Haruka, in particular, felt her stomach begin to tense. 

She had anticipated, with some dread, the moment the famed Sailor Moon saw her in her Senshi form, presenting very much in a feminine fashion, the curves of her body no longer hidden beneath her bulky wardrobe. While she had figured that the girl wouldn’t have as strong of a reaction as her boy-crazy companions, she had mentally prepared herself for an ordeal. Looking at the little bunny now, though, she could see that she had severely underestimated how shocking the revelation would be for her.

Usagi’s jaw hung agape, unmoving. Her gaze drifted, but seemed to be glued to Haruka’s face. It was admittedly less embarrassing than her chest being focused on, but Moon's dumbfounded expression compounded her own confusion. Uranus’ brow furrowed, worry making her hands shaky. Did she break her? Did the sight of her in this form break the leader of the Senshi?

“I-I realize this... must be quite a surprise, b-but,” she blurted out, cringing at her inarticulate delivery, “I, uh, couldn't really think of a good time to bring it up. I am actually not really good at-”

“Tuxedo Mask?! ...how?” 

The racer blinked, her short, blonde locks blowing in the wind. “What?”

“How… did you become a woman?” Usagi’s eyes finally landed upon Michiru, her stare focusing on the white eye mask on her face. “And why didn't you tell me that you have a twin?”

It was the Outer Senshi’s turn to gape at her. Her shocked expression slowly transformed as she looked them over, looked their bodies over. As her gaze lingered on certain places, her cheeks took on a scarlet hue which she attempted to hide behind her gloved fingers.

“I wanted to confess my dreams of getting married to you, but I don't know how it can be possible now.” She giggled. “How could we ever be wed when there is two of you? Oh my…”

Haruka’s head snapped towards Michiru, seeking help, guidance, assistance, _input of any kind_. The aquatic warrior maintained a stoic expression as she said, “a Queen can marry whomever she wants, regardless of whether it is a single individual or several. It is your place to make the rules.”

The two blondes eyes went wide simultaneously, blood beginning to drip from Moon’s nose as she considered the possibilities. A series of amorous sighs provided a soundtrack to Haruka’s mental reboot, Michiru’s statement having horrified and enthused her in equal measure.

“Besides, two masked lovers can easily trump a single maskless lover. A maskless lover probably wouldn't even shower you with roses. Just think about how effortless it will be to transform with two of us.” Her countenance softened into a seductive stare. “Don't you fancy _lilies_ , sweet bunny?”

Haruka had to lunge forward to prevent the now unconscious Usagi from falling off the building, her faint too sweepingly dramatic for her own good. Pressing the back of her gloved hand to the girl’s forehead, though, she could tell that she wasn't faking it. She shook her head, still dumbfounded by Michiru's actions. She flinched slightly when she felt the green haired Senshi bend forward towards her.

“Are you okay, my love? You seem tense.”

“Why is it you only ever turn your love appeal up to 11 when you flirt with other women?” She narrowed her eyes at her, her irritation growing as she saw her girlfriend cover her mouth. “You find this amusing, don't you?”

Michiru turned away from Haruka, unable to contain her snickers any longer.


End file.
